


nearly almost dead

by fictionalrobin



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling, iZombie (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - iZombie Fusion, Buried Alive, Gore, I'm obsessed with iZombie, zombie!albus, zombie!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-14 02:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalrobin/pseuds/fictionalrobin
Summary: pretty sure this will make sense even thought you haven't watched/read iZombie (u should doe. what r u doing with ur life if u haven't watched/read iZombie? u peanut)one of the things Albus's parents told him was, that you should never get mad if things don't go exactly as planned. still; dying and coming back as a zombie? he definitely didn't plan for this...basically, Albus gets turned into a zombie.takes place after the cursed child(yes the title is a dubstep song I panicked okay)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> please have in mind that english is not my first language, and notify me if I make any spelling or grammar mistake, so I can know in the future.
> 
> also I changed the rules of a zombie up a little, so i guess it's more of an iZombie inspired au then an actual iZombie!au. I added some elements and borrowed inspiration from; Z-nation, the rezort, Dawn of the Dead and Santa Clarita Diet (as you can tell I'm a huge zombie-fan) 
> 
> !TRIGGER WARNING! This is a zombie fic so things get a lil' gory near the end. graphic descriptions of blood and cannibalism (does it classify as cannibalism doe?) and being buried alive.

the first thing Albus noticed when he woke up, was darkness

absolute darkness

then that he was cold, and had a limited amount of space around him. very limited actually. when Albus tried to move, he found that there only was about 10 centimeters between him and the wooden walls of whatever room, he was in. he tried to walk forward only to bang his forehead into the wall.

what the hell? had he been kidnapped and locked up in some tiny cell? and why the fuck did everything smell so weird...wait. Albus suddenly realized what the strange scent surrounding him was. the smell of dirt.

shit

Albus realized that he hadn't been kidnapped, and was standing in a tiny dark cell of some kind. no he was, in fact, lying down horizontally in a coffin 6 feet under ground (as you would say in america). Albus had heard of people being buried alive a lot around the 1700th and 1800th. he just hadn't thought it could happen today.

oh god

was he gonna die down here? how much oxygen was in a coffin? was he even going to be able to get this thing open, much less dig himself to the surface? dirt was pretty heavy, right? Albus started to feel himself begin to panic. he started banging on the coffin lid

"HELP!!!" he screamed

"SOMEBODY HELP ME PLEASE!!!"

then he stopped. wait. this was only using up his precious oxygen faster. he had to think logically. and quick

he started searching his pockets. maybe he was buried with his phone or wand in his pocket. he felt a pang of excitement when he felt a hard square object in his left front pocket. he took it out and fumbled around with it in the dark, felling around for the on-button. He squinted his eyes against the sudden bright light of his phone screen. after waiting for his eyes to get use to the new light source, he looked down and discovered that the time was 02:46. he un-locked the device only to find that there was no service. Albus sighed. shit. what was he gonna do now?

there was only one thing left

Albus started kicking the lid the best he could in the small space. after a few kicks, a tiny crack developed in the wooden surface. Albus let out a little sound of triumph. he continued to kick the lid. he took off his belt and wrapped it around his fist, and started punching the lid too. more and more dirt started leaping into the coffin, and Albus had to put his shirt over his face to prevent it from getting in his eyes and mouth. soil rained down over him as the coffin lid broke completely. Albus now started digging away dirt until he could now sit up, a tiny choir of 'yes yes yes yes yes!' constantly playing in the back of his head. dirt was so hard up under his nails that it was starting to hurt. rocks and random tree rots scraped against his skin, littering it with tiny cuts. his arms were hurting.

but he kept digging.

suddenly his right hand busted thru the ground. Albus felt himself getting more and more excited as more and more moon light seeped thru the ground and onto his bloody hands and shirt-covered face. Albus grabbed on to the grass and started dragging himself out of the ground. 

soon he was laying on the grass, moonlight shinning down on his dirt-covered, bruised body.

Albus started to smile. then he broke into laughter. a happy, relived laughter of victory. he laughed and laughed louder and louder while whooping in between.

he'd survived.

he'd survived being buried alive.

Albus suddenly noticed how hungry he was. he guessed that made sense. he had no idea how long he'd been buried. how did he 'die' again? the last thing he remembers was that he'd been at Hogwarts and had went for a walk one night after studying in the library with Rose and Scorpius. Albus smiled fondly at the memory of his boyfriend. he and Scorpius had gotten together a couple of months after their little time adventure. it was all going great this far. he remembered their first kiss...

Albus was brought back to reality by the loud rumbling sound of his stomach. oh yeah. food. Albus picked himself up of the ground and headed towards the doors of the church.

the giant church hall was silent. Albus looked around the church a bit to find it completely empty. he went out the back to find a tiny kitchen. he opened the fridge to see if there was any food he could eat. he smiled when he saw a plastic container with a blue lid, filled with leftover spaghetti. he didn't even take time to heat it. he just hungrily showed it in his mouth. he chewed a little before he froze. fuck. his eyes widening in disgust. he frantically looked around for a bin of some sort. he spotted one at the other site of the room. in a few seconds, he was over by the site of it, spitting and gagging, clawing at his own tung to get the last of the awful taste out of his mouth. jess, how old was this. he looked over at the spaghetti, expecting to see it covered in green mold. but no. it appeared to be completely fine. weird. Albus decided not to think too much about it, and just tried to find some other food to eat. he took out a carrot and took a bite. and immediately spat it out. the carrot tasted just as shit as the spaghetti. strange. Albus went thru every single thing in the fridge, not being able to find anything that didn't taste like actual puke. the only thing that actually tasted okay was the hot sauce. he gulped down the entire bottle in seconds. it didn't even taste that spicy. it certainly didn't make him full at all.

suddenly Albus stopped, a smell filling his nostrils. a delicious one. an it was coming from inside the church room.

he slowly turned around and walked towards the doors leading into the church hall, the smell getting stronger and stronger. he felt something stirring within himself. something new, he'd never felt before.

his vision turned red, all rational thoughts we're hazy and taken over by a deeper, more animalistic character, filling up his head. words circled around his skull in an endlessly repeating pattern. kill kill kill kill eat feed kill kill eat kill feed eat eat eat kill .

he opened the door. outside in the hall stood a man. the church janitor. he was facing away from Albus.

Albus could smell the man. smell his blood, hear it crashing thru his veins, hear how his bones and joins moved, and how his lungs expanded every time he took a breath.

and most of all

he could smell his brain

Albus let out a low growling noise in the back of his throat

the man turned around. "hey excuse me, you're not supposed to be- OH MY GOD WHAT IS THAT!!!"

Albus opened his mouth, his growl turning into a loud sneering roar, as he jumped high into the air, landing on top of the screaming man.

"HOLLY- OH MY GODNESS- HEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!" the man screamed as Albus grabbed onto his head, pushing his thumbs against his eyelids. both of his eyes popped out in an instant.

the man screamed in fear an agony. Albus sneered back, he was hungry, and the mans screaming annoyed him. so he grabbed the top of the janitors skull and crushed it between his fingers, like it was made out of rice-paper, blood spraying onto Albus's face. Albus hungrily tore the slightly crushed brain out of the remains of the skull, before immediately bitting into it. he sighed as he felt his overwhelming hunger subside. he moaned as the delicious taste of the brain rolled over his tung, satisfying his every flavor need. Albus could have sworn he'd never tasted anything better, and soon he'd eaten the entire thing. he licked his fingers, and went on to eating the two eyeballs hanging out of their sockets. as soon as he put the wet, smooth ball into his mouth, and crushed it between his teeth, an overwhelmingly sweet flavor filled up his mouth. he stuffed the other one in too, closing his eyes and enjoying the wet, slimy texture and sound as he chewed.

he went on to rip open the stomach and eat the internal organs, stuffing the kidney and liver in his mouth, munching on the casings and feasting on the lungs.

he was just about to eat the heart, when he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror.

his skin and hair was completely white.

and his eyes were red.

Albus jumped back looking down at himself, and realizing that he was covered in blood. it suddenly dawned on Albus what he'd just done. he glanced over at the poor mans ruined corpse.

'oh my god' Albus thought 'I just ate someone'

Albus worked fast and in panic. adrenaline still cursing thru his veins. he took of the mans jacket and switched it out with his own blood covered shirt. then he dragged the dead body out the church and into the hole he'd crawled out of, quickly covering it up with dirt. then he cleaned up the mess in the church hall the best he could, before heading to the bathroom. he was delighted to find that his eyes had gone back to their normal green color. however his skin had lost it's light tan and his hair was chalk white instead of its normal dark brown color.

after cleaning his face off of blood, he stumbled down (very confused) towards the store to buy some hair dye, hoping no one would notice the blood on his trousers.


	2. Chapter 2

\- 5 weeks later -

Albus knew it was a bad idea. but here he was anyway standing in front of his family's house.

he glanced up from under his hoodie, watching the silhouettes of his relatives moving around behind the windows. it was summer at the moment, so James and Lilly should be home by now.

what would they say? after all, they all thought he was dead.

wich was true

kind of

Albus was a zombie

it had taken him some time to adapt to his new 'life style' (especially the diet). he had to dye his hair brown every month so nobody saw it's now completely white state.

this didn't really make him look less dead though. his skin was still unnaturally pale (he'd tried using tanning lotion, but it didn't fucking work), his lips were dry and pale and dark circles surrounded his eyes (turned out the thing about 'eternal sleep' wasn't so true). he also; couldn't taste anything (unless it had at least 5 kilo chili sauce on it), didn't need to breath, didn't have a heartbeat, couldn't feel pain, magically healed and if he wanted to, he could just tear his arm of and still be able to move it and then reattach it to his body again.

also; he turned into a vicious killing-machine with red eyes every time he got a kick of adrenaline.

yeah, living at home was gonna be really easy and not at all going to end up in a blood bath.

he grabbed onto the strap of his sports bag. it contained; some extra clothes he'd stole from a container behind a random clothing store (turned out they just threw out clothes if it somehow got torn before someone bought it) some hot sauce, his last box of brown hair dye and a container with some leftover brain and some other human remains (so he wouldn't accidentally eat any family members if he got hungry)

yes, this was definitely a terrible idea. but he couldn't keep living in the church (even thought it was conveniently close to his food source)

and he also missed his family. and Scorpius. oh god he missed him.

but what was going happen to them now? they couldn't be together now that Albus was...what he was...

Albus sighed and stepped onto the porch. he raised his hand, hesitating for a moment before taking a deep breath he didn't need, and ringing the doorbell.

he could hear someone say something and muffled footsteps coming towards the door. the the door swung open and he was faced with his rather irritated looking mother

"what can I-"

she froze mid-sentence when she saw who it was. her eyes widening and an expression of something that looked like shook painting itself on her face.

since it didn't seem like she was gonna start a conversation, Albus figured he should probably say something.

"erhm...hey mom.." he said sheepishly

would a 'hi mom I just came back after being assumed dead after nearly 2 months and oh yeah by the way I'm a zombie now' been better?

probably

but right now his mother was tearing up and whimpering: "A-Albus is that really you?" before embracing him, and he figured it would kind of kill the mood a bit.

also he had a feeling that his family wouldn't exactly dance in excitement if they found out he ate humans.

so Albus just patted his mothers back as she cried into her shoulder, while trying to inhale and exhale air to make it seem like he was breathing. it ended up kind of awkward but he assumed that his mother was to busy with the fact, that her dead son just turned up on alive on her doorstep to notice.

Albus's dad appeared at the end of the hall

"Ginny who's at the doo- holly."

Albus gave him a small smile before being interrupted by the loud sobbing of his mother.

soon his father was hugging him too.

James and Lilly (who Albus figured must have heard all of the noise and had went to investigate) came out from the living room. Lilly let out a loud squealing noise while James just starred with an open mouth.

this only lasted for a few seconds, because in the blink of an eye they were over and hugging him too.

maybe living at home wouldn't be so bad after all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the ending is terrible


	3. Chapter 3

Dinner was awkward.

Albus's mother kept glancing at him and sighing, like she didn't quite believe he was there (honestly Albus didn't either)

His father couldn't look him in the eye. He'd constantly repeated: "I can't believe we buried you alive" through the entire night, even though Albus had assured him that 'it was fine now' and that 'he'd forgiven them ages ago' and 'at least everyone is okay now'.

James asked the one invasive question after the other, Even though Lily constantly tried to stop him, elbowing him in the side after every sentence.

it was getting exhausting

Not that he didn't understand them.

To them; they'd heartlessly buried their poor son alive. So it was pretty self-explanatory, that they felt at least a little bit guilty.

Albus had told them that he'd woken up in a coffin, and had dug himself to the surface, afterwards stumbled off confused into the church, where he'd stayed with the church janitor, until he'd worked through all the post traumatic stress.

So pretty much the truth

Minus a couple of details

but to look at it in a positive light: at least all the looks and question were a distraction from how shit Albus's food tasted (of which he tried very hard not to gag on). he hadn't had a chance to put on chili sauce yet, since no one would take their eyes of him. his actual meal was lunchbox upstairs in his room, and using the thought of it as a sort of reward he'd get, he made it through the meal.

after dinner he hurried up to his room, ripping his bag open and desperately rooming through his clothes.

he needed that brain

he needed it now

shit

he should've eaten something before he got here

because now his vision was turning red

fuck. fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. were the hell was it? he was sure he'd brought it. or had he forgot it? no. he couldn't have. it was here. it had to be. his brain was getting more and more fussy with hunger. he let out small grunts of desperation

suddenly someone knocked on the door

Albus frooze. a familiar smell filling his nostrils

that feeling

it was back

he turned around and faced the door. whoever was behind it knocked again this time harder

Albus growled and hunched forward, tensing up his shoulder and leg muscles, ready to attack. His humanity was pushed back to the outer edge of his skull, Until he was all instinct. he could already imagine what it would fell like to tear open the skull of his victim. he'd been feeding of corpses for weeks, and it was better then nothing,

but zombies were predators

not scavengers

Albus growled

the person knocked the door again. "Albus?"

the voice sounded oddly familiar, but he couldn't place it

It didn't matter anyway, cause soon the owner would be dead

"Are you okay in there?" The voice continued

Wait a minute

"I'm coming in alright?

Albus suddenly recognised the voice

James 

but before he could move the door swung open. a James let out a loud gasp, and Albus hissed and backed up in the corner, hiding his eyes with his hands. 

"oh my god!" 

Albus cringed at the horrified tone in the exclamation. why wasn't his vision turning back to normal? usually he turned back to normal as soon as he realized, that he had zombied out (that's what Albus liked to call it). 

he heard James's footstep coming closer, and raised his arms higher, desperately darting his still red-glowing eyes around, praying they'd turn back to their normal green color very very soon. 

"Albus?" 

James's fingers gently wrapped around his arms, bringing them down. Albus squeezed his eyes tight shut and turned his face away from James, in a last frantic attend to hide his zombified face. a sharp inhale came from James's direction, making Albus's insides turn.

he was doomed 

the silence afterwards felt like it lasted forever. for every second that passed Albus's felt his heart sink lower and lower. James's fingers shook around Albus's arms, but they still held a firm grip. 

"open your eyes Albus." 

Albus shook his head 

"open them!" 

"y-you won't like what you see..." Albus was surprised at how gravely his voice sounded. it was almost like his throat was filed with sand

"I don't care." 

slowly Albus opened his eyes, and turned towards James, still looking down at the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *laughs manically*


	4. Chapter 4

what

Albus was utterly suprised when he discovered that the floorboards were their normal woody-beige color. he blinked a couple of times, eyes adjusting to the sudden twist of scenary. he suddenly became of James's precence in front of him, and turned his head upwards towards his brother.

James's facial expression was rather hard to read. it looked like a mixture of concern and wonder.

they both stared at eachother in awkward silence for a minute or so, before James suddenly blurted out: 

"You're a zombie aren't you?" 

this shocked Albus so much he actually let out a very audible(.com) squawk.

"AHA! I fucking knew it!"

"uh-wha-huh-ehm...." Albus let out a collection of stuttering sounds. 

"oh this is the best!" James mumbled bouncing slightly on his heals. 

"wh-why aren't you scared?" Albus mustered to get out. at first James looked surprised at Albus's responds. 

"ehm hallo? do you know me?"

"wha-?"

"third year Al"

"ehm..."

James sighed. 

"I got sent to the principals office in Care of Magical Creatures, because I wouldn't shut up about moth-man" (Voltron fandom can I get an AI-OOOOO)

"oh." 

now that Albus thought about it, it did make sense for James to be super into zombies. 

"well yesterday I read this article, about some interesting sightings mostly around seattle but some in the uk as well. people claiming to see zombies. I am very surprised, non of this has made it's way to the Daily Prophet yet, especially considering the owls i send them. I even asked mom if she'd maybe...."

Albus started tuning out slightly, as James rambled on. he was pretty sure, that if he had had a heartbeat, it would be rapidly drumming away right now. but instead he was just left with the cold burning feeling of anxiety and shock in the pit of his gut. it had slowly started to fade during James's rant, but it was still there, happily nippling away on his lungs. chew on little fella, Albus thought, it's not like I need them anyway. 

he was ripped away from his stream of conciseness, when James suddenly grabbed his wrist. 

"so do you have a pulse?"

"ehm-no." 

James moved his middle and indexfinger up and down his wrists, and behind his ears in an indulged manner, searching for a vibration under his pale skin. 

"fascinating." he mumbled 

"y-yeah.." Albus muttered, still shocked about the whole situation.

James let go of his wrist, 

"so let me guess, theres brains in this right?" he held up a red hello kitty (it was the only thing in the store he could afford) lunchbox.

Albus's eyes widened.

"wher-how did yo-" 

"it fell out of your bag earlier," James cut him off, waving his hand slightly, like he was trying to dust off an invisible table, "answer my question."

"yeah...well some of it, theres also other organs," Albus couldn't help but crumble inside as he described his meal. 

"so you actually eat humans?!" it was hard to tell if James was disgusted or excited. 

Albus's bedroom floor had never been more fascinating.

"a-actually i was about to....you know..." he stuttered

James looked like he just remembered the name of a song, he'd had stuck in his head for a week

"oh! yes of course!" he handed Albus the lunchbox. 

for a second or two he just stood, starring at Albus with the anticipation of a small child about to watch a circus show, until Albus cleared his throat

"oh! yeah, right. i'll give you some privacy then," James rushed and stumbled out of the room.

Albus sighed

this was not what he had planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> re-written and ready to go


End file.
